Electrical jacks for mounting on a printed circuit board are known in the prior art. There are jacks which have contact elements parallel with the axis of a mounted plug. There are also jacks having at least the lug portions of contact elements perpendicular to the axis of a mounted plug. Furthermore, there are jacks of both types designed for receiving multiple plugs. Known multiple plug jacks, however, require side-by-side plug insertion, generally due to the structure of the contact springs. Consequently, known multiple plug jacks tend to occupy a relatively large space on a circuit board.